Current solutions for optical character recognition processing of recovering data outside bounding boxes exhibit inaccuracy and are incomplete, thereby resulting in reduced quality of character recognition, increased processing time, and increased costs associated therewith. These and other drawbacks exist.
Accordingly, there is a need to accurately recover data spillage in a manner that efficiently uses system and other resources.